3 Years Later
by Bluemoon Haze
Summary: Maddie and David 3 years after their reconciliation.


3 Years after The Second Time Around

David Addison felt a hole in his heart. The family was also in mourning - after almost 12 years - Moe and Curly were now on the Rainbow Bridge. David knew that most big dogs didn't live very long lives he wasn't ready to lose his furry friends. First, Moe passed on and a couple of months later, Curley joined his lifelong friend. The family was devastated. Even Larry and Hayes seemed sad and crankier than usual. The house just seemed too empty without the dynamic duo.

Despite the loss of their beloved pets, life had been good for the Addisons. Not long after Maddie and David reconciled, they decided to renew their vows. They wanted the world to know that they were recommitting to one another and that their love was as strong as ever. As were their fights. But this time around they vowed to never go to sleep angry and to discuss things before things veered out of control.

Tripp and Irma were now officially teenagers. To David's chagrin, Tripp was going steady with the same girl for almost 3 years. Lucy Martin was a sweet girl and very pretty, but David thought he was much too young to glue himself to one girl. At his age, David had been playing the field, boinking hot babes, and having a ball. Although, Tripp looked like him and they shared the same sense of humor and mannerisms, when it came to the opposite sex, they were very different. David was worried that Tripp was losing out on experiences with different girls. But of course, Maddie was happy that Tripp was going steady with Lucy. She liked the girl and thought she was good for Tripp.

Tripp had been thrilled when an 8th grade girl asked him to the yearly dance at their school. They had been inseparable ever since. Tripp was crazy about Lucy - who with her caramel brown hair and dark brown eyes was a beauty - Lucy was also crazy about Tripp. Both agreed that they were too young for sexual relations - but not too young to make out every chance they got. And just in case, Tripp had invested in a box of condoms.

Irma had turned from a gorgeous little girl to a stunning beauty. Her naturally highlighted gold - brown hair surrounded an exquisite face with dazzling green eyes. Maddie had given Irma's photos to some of her friends who were still in the business. With a model's eye, Maddie knew that her daughter had the looks and the presence to be a supermodel.

Maddie and David disagreed on a few things when it came to their children. Especially the prospect of Irma becoming a model.

David was pacing back and forth in their bedroom with a scowl covering his face. Maddie was sitting on her vanity chair watching him through the mirror, "you're making me nervous David!" Maddie put her brush down and turned to look at her husband.

David ran his hands over his balding head, he was always a little bit shocked that his fingers ran over mostly skull and not hair. He sighed, "get it through that blonde noggin - I do NOT want Irma modeling! She is too young!"

"I was about her age when I started modeling."

"I do not want my daughter treated like a "thing!"

Maddie shook her head, "David she is under the representation of one of my dear friends, Clara Simon, and she watches out for all her girls. Clara's Girls is a reputable agency who do not exploit their models!"

David threw his hands in the air, "Clara's Girls?" He sneered, "sounds like a sordid cat house!"

"Stop it David! Irma will be under my supervision. Do you think I would allow to pose for anything that we wouldn't approve?"

David shook his head, "but she's only 15! I don't want her," he gave Maddie a pointed stare, "Or you traipsing all over the world!"

Maddie went over to her husband and put her arms around him, "honey we're not going to be traipsing all over the world!" Maddie looked up into his green eyes and felt the same flutters she had felt since she met David.

David stared down at Maddie with searching eyes, "I want Irms to stay in school, have friends, be a normal kid." He looked at Maddie seriously, "you said yourself that you missed out on a regular teenage life."

Maddie nodded, "but I won't allow that to happen with Irma, we will only go on short shoots during the summer or vacations."

"I still don't like it!" He told her with a serious look. He could be overprotective at times. In David's eyes, Irma was still a little girl. He didn't see the raving beauty when he looked at her – he still saw his baby girl.

"David! Stop! I want her to have this chance! Not many girls have Irma's looks!" Maddie sidled close to David and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come on honey. Trust me on this."

David looked down into Maddie's face and felt the butterflies he still felt when she was near him, "I don't trust these modeling people types," he bent his head to whisper in Maddie's ear, "but I trust you." His big hands began to rub her curvy ass as he spoke, "I know you want the best for Irma. I just worry."

Maddie moved closer to David and moved her hips over his growing manhood, "yes, I know but now I think I want what's best for us," she told him in a low sultry voice that made his dick twitch."

"And what's that Mrs. Addison?" Maddie had taken back David's name when they remarried. He wanted all of them to have the same name and she agreed. David purred as his fingers crawled under her short silk robe. He moaned as her legs opened under his fingers.

Maddie pulled him to their king-sized bed to show him.

David and Maddie thought it was important to be involved in their children's school, so they volunteered for the parent committee. Tripp and Irma now attended Beverly Hills High School - although officially a public school, the school was one of the best in Los Angeles - Tripp was a sophomore and Irma had just begun her Freshman year. The committee met monthly to discuss school policies and curriculum. There were about 30 parents that regularly attended the meetings and most of the parents had become friendly with each other.

David and Maddie had become friendly with another couple around their ages. Peg and Doug Barlow were married with one son who was a senior at BHHS. The couples had met a few times for coffee so when Peg invited them to her house for dinner one Saturday night, Maddie and David were delighted to accept their invitation.

David came out of the shower to find Maddie sitting at her vanity putting on her make-up. David loved to watch her while she was putting on her face (as she called it). David thought she looked even more beautiful without a stitch of makeup. He also thought she was getting better with age. David flopped on the bed with only a towel wrapped around his waist and eyed her through the mirror.

Maddie never understood David's fascination with watching her prepare for the day. At first, his perusal had bothered her but now she enjoyed his eyes watching her. She winked at him through the mirror and smiled when he licked his lips. Maddie brushed the finishing powder over her face then turned in her chair to face David. She let her legs fall open a bit to give him a peek at her lace panties that were now dampening with desire.

David chuckled, "you keep teasing me Blondie and we may never get to the Barlow's tonight," he pulled off the towel to reveal an enormous boner. Maddie shivered with lust. "But little Miss horny, we have to wait til we get home." He raised an eyebrow as he touched his dick, "think you can wait? I know how impatient you can be." David taunted her with teasing eyes.

Even though they had been together for years, sometimes Maddie got annoyed at how David knew that she was putty in his hands. She frowned at him, closed her legs, then stood up. Maddie threw off her robe and turned to face David in her lacy underwear. She tossed her head. "Oh, I can wait," she told him as she dressed in a light blue wrap around dress and blue matching pumps. "Come on Addison push that thing down and get ready!"

David feigned a shocked face, "this thing?"

Maddie smirked, "just do it!"

"I love it when you're bossy!" David dressed in a well-tailored pair of gray slacks and a black polo shirt that hugged his muscles.

The Addisons showed up at the Barlow's a little before 7 with a good bottle of wine.

The dinner went well. The couples had many things in common, so the conversation flowed easily. The bottle of wine was a hit - after that was finished- Doug brought out another bottle which was drained just as fast. After dinner, the couples retired to the spacious living room. Maddie and David plopped on to one of the comfortable sofas that decorated the room and the other couple sat in the twin sofa opposite them.

Maddie was pleasantly buzzed. David had a higher tolerance for liquor, but he was also a bit tipsy. Peg and Doug offered shots which Maddie and David declined. The conversation continued until Peg got up and turned on the stereo which began to play Barry White. Peg danced across the room and extended her hand to Doug who immediately began to dance with his wife.

The couple began to move against each other in a sexual fashion which was starting to make Maddie uncomfortable. But David was enjoying the show. Peg had opened her blouse and her huge boobs were now on display. She wore no bra. Despite himself, David was getting turned on. He licked his lips and put his hand on Maddie's thigh.

Maddie saw the lust in David's eyes and was instantly annoyed. She pushed his hand off her leg. When David noticed Maddie's irritation, he put a blank look on his face.

"Maybe we should leave." Maddie suggested as she watched Peg and Doug ground against each other.

David didn't reply. The throbbing music was getting to him. He smiled at Maddie and gestured to the other couple, "what do you say we join them?"

Maddie was horrified, "no fucking way Addison!" She grimaced, "I do my grinding in private."

Just as the last word left her mouth, Peg moved close to David and began to dance in front of him. Now, David was getting uncomfortable.

Maddie was ready to pull every hair out of Peg's brunette head and was just about to pounce on her when she felt David pulling her up. At first, she disgustedly thought that her husband wanted to join the dancing but then she realized David was pulling her away from Peg and Doug.

"Well, it's been fun," David told them as he moved toward the front door holding tightly to Maddie's hand.

Peg snickered, "nonsense! The party has just begun!" She pulled off her blouse revealing her hard nipples a top her bouncing breasts.

Doug clapped his hands and shouted to Maddie above the music, "now it's your turn Maddie!" Doug moved closer to David and Maddie.

Maddie gasped. "What's going on? Are you two crazy?"

Doug laughed and lowered the music, "just horny!" He leered at Maddie and licked his thin lips, "we've had our eyes on you two for a long time."

Peg sidled next to David. He moved away quickly. "Didn't you know that we swing?"

Maddie looked shocked and puzzled, "swing?"

Doug smiled at Maddie, "Swing! Switch partners!" He winked.

Maddie gasped and moved closer to David.

David to Maddie, "let's just go." He pulled her along. When they finally escaped from the Barlow's David sighed in relief. Maddie was silent until they reached the car.

"Did you know what they wanted from us?"

David looked at her in shock, "of course not Maddie!"

She leaned her head against the headrest, "I didn't think so but for a moment I think you were enjoying it."

David laughed then drove home. As soon as they reached their bedroom, David grabbed Maddie and began to undress her as he pushed her toward the bed. "We need to finish what we started earlier honey," he quickly thrust into and catapulted them both into ecstasy.

After David fell asleep, Maddie lay awake thinking. She knew that the thought of swinging excited David although he would never admit it. Although, their sex life was still good she had felt an extra sense of desire in David when he made love to her that night. Even though she knew that David would never agree to being with another couple, she began to think that it wouldn't be a bad idea to spice up their love life. She fell asleep with an idea and a secret smile.

The following day, David was watching Tripp at batting practice when he heard a soft mewing on the side of the batting cages. He slowly went over to investigate and found a tiny kitten tangled in the mesh of the batting cage. Carefully, David freed the kitten and as a reward the kitten began to purr and wrapped its small body around David's feet. Without another thought, David picked up the kitten and wrapped it in his jacket.

Tripp took off his batting helmet as he approached his father. He noticed something moving in his dad's arms. "What you got there?" Tripp gestured to the moving jacket, Tripp put his bat and glove in his bat bag and zipped it closed while still watching David.

David had a sheepish smile on his face as he unfolded his jacket and two tiny green eyes stared up at Tripp.

Tripp laughed, "gee dad. I'm not sure if mom wants another pet."

"Well, I'm sure that I do." David petted the small body with his fingers, he could feel the kitten's bones and couldn't wait to fatten him up. "His name is Top cat." David grinned at his son, "they used to call me that back in Philly."

Tripp squinted his brow, "why did they call you Top Cat?"

David laughed and headed for the Jeep, "and that my son is a story for another day."

Maddie put her hands on her hips when David walked into the kitchen with the kitten still wrapped in his jacket. "A kitten?" She looked down at the small cat.

David explained where he had found it, "and I think it will be good for us to have a young animal around the house again. Hayes and Larry are just cranky old creatures."

"And no fun!" Tripp added as he took the kitten from his dad and kissed the top of its furry head.

"Well, they were never much fun." David guffawed.

Top Cat pranced around the house like he owned it to the consternation of the other pets. Larry and Hayes did not like their peacefulness interrupted. And although they missed Curley and Moe, they had gotten used to a quieter house without the big dogs and their antics. Top Cat loved to race around the house at all hours – which interrupted Larry and Hayes' naps. Top Cat also was young and wanted to play with the others but Larry and Hayes had no interest in entertaining the young kitten. They hissed and swiped at the small kitten until he finally got the hint. Top Cat stayed close to the 2 legged members of his family.

When David brought Top Cat to the vet to get checked over, he noticed a small puppy with huge paws lying behind the front desk. The young girl who checked Top Cat in smiled at David. She knew he was the father of 2 kids at her school but for his age, the man was hot. "Your new baby is all checked in. You should be called in the office soon."

David nodded, "is that your puppy?" He waved toward the sleeping dog.

The girl shook her head, "no actually someone dumped him outside the office the other night and we're just keeping him until he can be fostered or adopted."

"You've got to me kidding Addison!" Maddie stared at David who was holding the kitten in his arms and had a white puppy with black spots on a leash.

David shook his head, "I miss the dogs Maddie," he ran his fingers over his head, "we all do."

What could she say? David was right. "Okay, but let's keep it at one puppy this time?" She told him as she bent down to pet the puppy. "What should we name him?"

David looked at her sheepishly, "I've been calling him Motown."

Maddie laughed, "I love it!" She admitted, "and I love you. Who knew you were suck a sucker for stray pets?" Sometimes Maddie thought of David as an onion that had layers upon layers she needed to discover. She didn't know that David felt the same way about her. And that was probably why they were so good together and still crazy about one another.

David laughed, "and cranky supermodels," he winked at Maddie.

"Ha. HA!"

Motown and Top Cat became fast friends. The puppy and the kitten enjoyed playing together and teasing the older pets. Motown and Top Cat loved to chase each other through the house often stopping to push around Hayes and Larry with their paws or noses. Motown got a vicious scratch from Hayes when he cornered her against the wall – and Top Cat was nipped on the nose by Larry. The younger animals learned to never get too close to the older ones – but that didn't stop them from creating havoc for Larry and Hayes. After a few weeks a truce seemed to be called and the 4 pets seemed to get along better. But the older pets had found a niche to hide away from the kitten and the puppy when they needed their quiet times.

Time marched on for the family.

Maddie was lying in bed waiting for David to get home. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was almost midnight. She was happy that tomorrow was Saturday and they could sleep in for a bit. She sat up and sighed when she heard David's car pull into the driveway. It was way too cold in bed without him. But Maddie was worried that their sex life was getting stale. She knew that David was fighting a cold and was also working on a huge case, but it bothered her that they hadn't been intimate in over a week. Remembering back to the night they had dinner with the swingers, Maddie recalled that she was thinking of a way to add a little spice to their sex life. The following day she had visited one of the pleasure shops popping up around LA – she laughed to herself when she remembered the time they were working on a case and had to go to a sex shop for clues.

Donning a pair of sunglasses and a hooded sweater, Maddie had gone into the shop and came out with some sexy underwear, and a book of sex positions similar to the Kuma Sutra but more modern and with detailed, color pictures. The book and the underwear were still in the bag hidden at the bottom of her dresser. When she had reached home that day, that Tripp and Irma were feeling sick, Larry and Hayes were fighting – the usual bedlam - Maddie had put the bag in her dresser and had almost forgotten about it.

David was dead tired. He had been working late every night this week to track down a runaway teenager. He had been working on the case with Bert for over a week. The frantic parents, Robert and Pricilla Holts, hired Blue Moon to find their wayward 16-year-old daughter. Once an honor student, the girl had taken up with a boy from the other side of town. According to the parents, Dana (their daughter) had started dating a boy who had just transferred to her school. Before Dana had met Jose, she had been almost the perfect daughter. Then she had started sneaking out at night, skipping school, and they suspected taking drugs. Robert and Pricilla were besides themselves since Dana had run away with Jose. The parents had called everyone that Dana knew to no avail. And when the police said they should wait for Dana to contact them since she was 16 and hadn't met with foul play – the Holts' came to Blue Moon. They wanted their daughter brought home asap.

Finally, tonight Bert had found a solid lead to follow. They had found the teen holed up at her boyfriend's aunt's house in West Hollywood. Dana had been found in a filthy, roach infested apartment in one of the worst neighborhoods in LA. David couldn't understand how a girl from Beverly Hills could run away from a wealthy home to live with a thug in a hovel. But to the detectives' relief, Dana didn't give them any trouble. She seemed happy to be going home.

That case made David and Bert start to worry about their own children. Sometimes, it wasn't enough to raise them right and teach them right from wrong. Sometimes, things just happened. They both vowed to keep closer eyes on their own offspring.

Maddie sat up and bed when David walked into the room. He threw her a sideways grin as he began to undress, "hey babe, why are you up?"

Maddie shrugged, "I don't know the bed is so big and cold without you."

David's grin broadened, he loved when Maddie admitted her feelings, some days he had to pinch himself to make sure that his life with Maddie wasn't a dream, "let me jump in the shower and I will warm you up pdq." He winked as he walked naked to the bathroom. He had left his clothes where they dropped on the floor, but Maddie didn't want to say anything. She had learned to choose her battles. As that thought flitted across her mind, David ran out of the bathroom, picked up his discarded clothes. "My bad!" He laughed as he strolled toward the shower.

David came out a few minutes later drying his balding head with a large towel. He was still naked. Maddie loved his body. When they had first met he was a lanky man-child, and as the years moved on his body only got better with age. His stomach was flat, his shoulders wide, his arms muscular, and his dick big – perfect man. Her juices started to flow.

David threw on a pair of old sweat shorts and a ripped t-shirt that had a worn-out photo of some 70's rock band.

Maddie pushed the comforter back to make room for David. She could see in his eyes that he was exhausted, so she snuggled up to him and covered them both with the comforter. "How did it go?" Maddie asked as she cuddled against his warm body. She knew about the case he was working on.

David held her tightly, "she's home." He sighed, "you should have seen the rat trap she was holed up in, he shook his head, and the boyfriend looks like a real gang- banger. If Irms…" He trailed off.

"Don't David. Irms has her head screwed on straight," she laughed, "and I seriously couldn't see our Princess stepping foot in a skeevy roach-infested apartment."

David nodded but then a thought came to him, "well, this one didn't come from the ghetto. The family has way more money than we do."

Maddie sighed, "kids! We just have to pray and hope they turn out well."

They lay wrapped in each others' arms silently, until Maddie heard the soft sound of David snoring. Maddie lay her head back on the pillow and prayed to the God she now believed in, to keep them all safe and happy. Then her mind moved to the bag in the bottom drawer of her dresser. Soon….

The next couple of days were crazy. Tripp, Irma, and David all came down with a terrible cold. Maddie knew how her crew acted when they were sick; whining, crying, pitiful babies. She had half a mind to run away for a few days but of course she didn't. She had given each of her 'patients' a bell to ring when they needed something. She was living to regret that decision.

RING! RING! Maddie was just about to pour herself a cup of tea when she heard the bell. She turned off the burner and raced up the stairs in the direction of the bell. David! He was lying propped up against his pillows with his eyes closed and still ringing the bell.

Maddie walked over to him and grabbed the bell from his hand. "I'm here! Stop ringing the damn bell! You're worse than the kids." His eyes flew open. "What is it now David?" Maddie saw David's glassy eyes and red nose and felt a twinge of regret for how she was acting. But he had already called her upstairs 3 times this morning. Thankfully, she had peeked in on Tripp and Irma who were both sleeping off a does of Nyquil she insisted they take. David refused the medicine stating it made him feel dizzy. Maddie was going to make him feel dizzy if he didn't fall asleep soon!

"Maddie I'm thirsty." David told her unhappily, "Can I have some more ginger ale?"

"How about if I bring the soda bottle up here?" Maddie suggested.

David shook his head, "you know I hate warm soda!" His pout was adorable.

Maddie bit her lip, "I'll bring some ice too." She was about to leave and get the ice when David stopped her, "c'mere."

He patted the bed next to him, "I'm sorry I've been such a baby."

Maddie sighed then sat next to him, she put her hand on his forehead, "you do feel a bit warm."

"That's because you're sitting next to me." He smiled leeringly. "Even though I'm sick, I'm not dead."

Maddie laughed, maybe he was a big baby, but he was her big baby, she lay down next to him, turned sideways and put her arms around him. She pecked a kiss on his lips, "David I love you madly. And I'm sorry you're not feeling well," she looked into his eyes with a serious expression, "but honey, if you ring that frigging bell one more time, I might shove it where the sun don't shine." She winked, climbed off the bed and headed out of the room.

"Bitch!" David called after her but not with anger.

By the next day, all the Addisons were feeling better but had stayed home another day. Maddie decided to take her mother to lunch before she was convicted of triple homicide.

After everything was back to normal – or whatever normal was for the Addisons, Maddie's thoughts ran back to their sex life. After David's cold, he had begun working on another busy case and was rarely at home. And when he was. David was usually too tired to make love. When there were lulls between lovemaking, Maddie began to feel insecure about their marriage, her age, her body – she knew it was ridiculous but she couldn't change the way she felt. She decided to wait for the weekend and then she'd finally open that bag in her dresser.

David was happy when the latest case he was working on was finally closed. It had been a very busy few weeks at Blue Moon but now David was planning to take a backseat for a little while and let Bert and the other detectives spread their wings. He had to learn to give up some control over the agency, but it wasn't easy. Who would have ever thought all those years ago when he first started working with Maddie that they would build a thriving business together and that David would become a successful businessman and astute detective? Life was funny. When he came home that Friday night, he just wanted to jump in the shower and collapse in front of the TV. He was glad that the kids were out and that he would have time alone with his wife. They hadn't been spending enough time together lately and he missed her.

David bounced down the stairs after his shower and was happy to see that Maddie had ordered his favorite Chinese Food. "Hey babe, how'd you know I was craving Mr. Chow's?" David asked as he looked over the food choices. All his favorites.

Maddie winked, "Do I know my husband or what?" She smiled.

"Or what?" David winked as he swatted her backside. David opened a carton of Lo Mein and began to fork it into his mouth. "Delicious!" He practically moaned as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Maddie sat across from him and began to fork food on to her plate. She never ate out of the carton like David and the kids. "It's just you and me buster."

"Where are the rugrats tonight?" David asked sipping a beer.

"Movies." Maddie told him, "they won't be back until late. They finally got me to agree to let them go to the midnight showing of The Rocky Horror Show." Maddie shook her head.

"I love that movie!" David exclaimed, he saw Maddie's blank face, "don't tell me you never saw it?"

"I never saw it." Maddie admitted, "and I really have no interest in seeing it." It looked dumb to her.

"Aha." David changed the subject, "so it's me and you." He waved at both of them, "alone in this house for the next few hours." He nodded.

"Got any ideas?"

"A few." He grinned broadly. It had been way too long since they had made love. Between his cold and late nights working they hadn't done the deed in more than a week and he was itching to get his hands on Maddie.

Maddie smiled a womanly smile and got up from her chair, "clean up down here if you will. I'm going to take a shower. Meet me upstairs in a few?"

David nodded with a wink. "My wish is your demand."

Maddie raced upstairs. Finally, she was going to don the sexy underwear and show David the book she had bought. She felt her heart beat faster as she took a quick shower.

David quickly cleaned the kitchen and put the leftovers in the refrigerator. He bounded up the stairs in anticipation. When he reached the bedroom, the door was closed which seemed unusual since Maddie knew he would be following her up as soon as he was done in the kitchen. He knocked.

"Who is it?" Came a soft sultry voice from within.

David laughed, "it's the man of your dreams."

"Password please!"

"I want to get laid."

Maddie laughed, "always the romantic. Come in stranger."

David stopped in his tracks when he opened the door. Maddie was sitting on the bed with her legs slightly open – she was wearing a lacy pair of crotchless panties and a see through bra. Her nipples were hard nubs pushing against the sheer material.

David gulped as his manhood rose to attention. "Wow." He licked his lips as he stood staring at his sexy wife.

"You just going to look fella?" Maddie widened her legs.

David chuckled as he pulled off his clothes, his hand immediately went to his massive boner. "Oh I'm gonna do more than look blondie girl," David pulled at his boner as he approached Maddie. "Maybe a little kiss here." He stood in front of her.

Maddie smiled up at him and did as he requested. Not wanting to come so fast, David pulled away and pushed Maddie down on the bed, covering her with his body. He couldn't wait any longer so he pushed into her with one deep thrust. Maddie was halfway there before he entered her and began to meet his thrusts until she began to scream out in esctacy as she reached her climax – with David soon following.

David rolled off of Maddie and turned his head sideways to look at her, "shit babe that was great." Their sex life had always been great but every once in a while it needed a jumpstart.

Maddie said not a word as she climbed on top of him with her butt facing his face and began to grind on him until he was once again ready for action. His big hands were all over her butt, between her legs, up and down her legs – until they both spiraled out of control.

Maddie fell off David and smiled, "like that fella?"

David chuckled, "damn woman. We never done it like that before. Any more tricks under those blonde locks?"

Maddie walked across the room to retrieve the sex book she had purchased, she sauntered toward David with a sultry grin.

David sat up and looked at her with interest. Who would have ever thought the cold blonde he had first met all those years ago had turned into the hottest, most passionate woman he had ever been with. His dick jerked.

Maddie handed the book to David then sat down on the bed beside him. She could see that he was excited again and that stirred her juices. "I found this in an out of the way sex shop." She giggled.

David looked at her stunned, "and what were you doing in a sex shop?" He asked curiously, "seems last time you were in a sex shop you found it creepy." A thought occurred to him, "wait that wasn't the last time? How many times do you visit sex shops?"

Maddie laughed as she shook her head, "only once dopey! I thought maybe we needed some spice in our lives."

Was she bored? "You mean like the swingers?"

"Well, I'm not into swinging," she told him with a stern face, "and since I'm not into it then you're not into it. Get it?"

"Get it." He did. He couldn't imagine Maddie in the arms of another man. Just the thought made him see green and red. He knew his wife felt the same about him with another woman. David opened the book and whistled, the photos left little to the imagination. He laughed at the names of the different positions. "so did we just do reverse doggie style?" He scratched his head and continued turning pages, "wow! Instructions too!"

Maddie looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "anything special you care to try?"

David smirked and pulled her against him, "what do you think?" he closed his eyes and tossed the book on the floor, he bent to see what page it was opened to when he picked it up – he pointed to the photo (tabletop) -, "ok this seems simple."

Maddie sat closer to see the photo, she nodded, she sat at the edge of the bed with her legs spread, David stood up and stood in front of her, he peeked at the book, he grabbed Maddie by the waist and lifted her up as he pushed into her. It was a simple position which they thoroughly enjoyed.

"Good work Mrs. Addison," David told her as he pulled her to the shower, "we got real dirty tonight so let's get squeaky clean." He slapped her butt, "and tomorrow we can try one of the more adventurous positions."

The next week Maddie and David attempted the pretzel dip – the couple wound up on the floor all tangled up and laughing hysterically. The next night they tried the face off – Maddie wound up on the floor and lost the feeling.

Then the butter churner - "Really Maddie, if I sit on your legs I will break your hip! What the Hell is this?" David tried to balance himself so his entire weight wasn't on Maddie's legs but he couldn't concentrate on boinking and balancing. He fell to the floor annoyed.

"Let's give it one more try David!" Maddie insisted the next time they had sex. Neither of them knew where to put their arms and legs – and eventually David lost his erection and fell off the bed. He hurt his shoulder. "That's it Maddie!" David stood up rubbing his shoulder. "If you need these dumb positions to get turned on then we got trouble."

Maddie stared at David with wide eyes, "I thought you were the one who wanted to try different things!"

David threw on his shorts as he shook his head, he felt annoyed with his wife, "did I ever say that?"

Maddie shook her head, "but you seemed to be turned on with the swingers!" She threw at him as she tossed on a short, silk robe and tied it angrily.

David ran his hand over his balding head, "THAT again?" He threw back, "again, dear wife, I do not want to go with any other woman and I do not want any other man to put a finger on you!" David pointed his finger in her direction, "but I also do not want to wind up with a broken back attempting to get into these weird sex positions!"

Laughter erupted from Maddie, she started to think of how they must look trying to get into some of those positions.

David joined in her laughter, "those people who invented them must be acrobats!" Then he grew serious. "He took her on his lap and searched her eyes. "Are you bored with me, Maddie?"

Maddie was shocked, "not at all David! How could I be bored with the best lover I've ever had?" She ran her fingers over his chest hairs. "I think you may be the slightest bit bored with me," she looked deeply into his eyes, "what's the saying again? Even though you love lasagna, doesn't mean you want it every night."

David chuckled and shook his head, "where do you come up with these things woman?" he looked over her body with green heat as he untied her silk robe and pulled it off her shoulders - causing Maddie to shiver with lust, "how can I ever get bored with you Blondie? You keep me on my toes – in and out – of the bedroom." His tongue ran over that spot on her neck, "and no woman turns me on like you my little minx. You are the best lover that I've ever had – and I've had quite a few." He purred against her neck.

Maddie elbowed him, "HAD is the operative word."

David nodded, then looked up at his wife, "it's fun to try new things and we can still try some of the easier positions if you want – but for me I'm satisfied with you dressed in some sexy lingerie or completely naked – as long as you're with me," His fingers pushed up the hem of the robe. He heard Maddie's gasp of pleasure. His fingers continued their march until they met damp lace. "And as long as you get this excited for me – what more could I want. I have my own sexy supermodel to fuck whenever I want."

"You couldn't keep it nice."

David pushed her down and thrust into her core, "but I'm not nice." He crooned as he made love to her – the old fashioned way.

Irma was thrilled! She had just gotten the call for a photo shoot for Milan Vogue. The shoot was for 4 days over President's Day weekend so there was no interference with school. Maddie was also thrilled that Irma had been awarded her first magazine cover so soon. Irma had done a few shoots for different magazines and catalogues but this was her first big break. Mother and daughter would be leaving for Milan Friday night and coming home late Monday.

David wasn't as thrilled as his wife and daughter. "It's so far Maddie!"

Maddie put her hands on her hips, "it's only for a few days David! We're not moving there!"

David looked at her with a scowl, "I told you before you allowed Irma to model, that I didn't want her," (air quotes), "CAREER to interfere with our family life!"

"And pray tell how is this short trip interfering with our family, David?"

"It's a holiday weekend!" He thought fast, "we should be spending it together!" He insisted waving his hands in the air for emphasis.

"It's President's Day!" Maddie told him with a short laugh, "since when do we celebrate President's Day?"

David ran his hand over his face, "well maybe we should! It is a very important holiday!"

Maddie nodded, "yes, it is but unless you want to go shopping as a family or sit around and watch the parade I don't see how we can celebrate?"

"We can go to the parade! And then shopping! Irms loves shopping!"

Maddie shook her head, "you're out of your mind Addison! This is Irma's big break! Her first cover!"

David was not happy. He was going to miss his wife and daughter and he worried about what would happen to their family life if Irma made it big,

"She's so young!" David argued, "she can wait a year or two."

"No way she can!" Maddie was getting angry, "stand back David and let Irma enjoy her life. I will be with her every step of the way so she won't be getting into any sort of trouble! Let it go!"

David really had no choice but to listen to his wife. He gave his blessing grudgingly. He tried to keep busy that weekend but Trip was busy with Lucy, Bert was taking Agnes and his kids to the beach for the long weekend, and everyone else he knew had plans. So it was just him and the pets. The weekend felt never ending to David.

Maddie and Irma bounced into the house in a trail of glory. Irma had been fantastic posing for her first cover shoot and had signed a contract for two more covers in the next year. Maddie was on cloud 9. Irma was a natural. The teenager, not only had the looks but the attitude that made someone a superstar.

David was overjoyed to see his wife and daughter but they practically ignored him. All their talk was about Milan and the modeling session which left David bored and disgusted. Here he was happy that they were home and they barely spoke to him. He decided to turn in early pleading a busy day.

Maddie hadn't even realized that David had retired for the night. She had been so busy with Irma telling Tripp and Lucy all about their trip that she hadn't noticed when he left. Maddie felt guilty.

When Maddie walked into the bedroom she saw that David was sitting up in bed reading. She loved the way he looked in his new reading glasses but David hated them – said they made him feel old. When he heard Maddie walk into the room he removed his glasses and put the book down on his nightstand. "Hey."

"Hey." She threw back, "why the disappearing act?"

A shrug, "I was feeling tired."

"Didn't you want to hear about the trip?"

"I heard enough. Glad she did well. Maybe not so glad she has more shoots in Italy though."

Maddie nodded, "well she also has a few shoots in LA too David."

David nodded. He didn't want to argue. He had missed his wife and from the way it looked – she hadn't spent much time missing him. That hurt. "I missed you." He confessed.

Maddie sat next to him, "I missed you too David."

"Bullshit! Sounded like you loved every minute of the trip."

Maddie was annoyed, "I did enjoy the trip but that doesn't mean I didn't miss you!" She stood up, "anyway, I'm going to take a hot shower." She raised an eyebrow, "wait up for me?"

David nodded. When Maddie came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, David beckoned her over to the bed. He took her in his arms and showed her how much he missed her.

Irma's career seemed to take off like a comet. David was pissed off that she missed a couple of days of school in order to do a photo shoot in Carmel Beach. He and Maddie had an epic knock down drag out fight. And it was a doozy.

David had come home to work early and found Irma lounging by the pool. He looked at his watch and saw that it was not even 2 o'clock. "Why aren't you at school?" He asked his daughter. She didn't look sick.

"Oh hi dad!" Irma knew that her mom hadn't mentioned the Carmel shoot when she first got it. She told Irma that she was going to discuss it with her father after she had a few days to think of how to broach it to him. Irma was wondering if her mom had kept it a secret.

Before David could ask Irma again why she was home, Maddie strolled into the yard dressed casually with leggings and a polo shirt. David threw his wife a questioning look and gestured to Irma. "Why isn't she at school?"

Maddie pushed David inside the house, he threw his jacket on the kitchen chair and stared at his wife with green orbs. "I'm waiting." David crossed his arms in front of him. "So?"

Maddie hated lying to her husband but the Carmel shoot was a very important stepping stone for Irma's career. She knew David wouldn't understand – or care – so she never mentioned the shoot or that Irma would be missing a couple of days of school. Maddie knew school was important but Irma was bright enough not to fall behind.

"Still waiting!"

Maddie ran her hands through her hair, "I was going to tell you." She trailed off.

"Tell me what?"

Maddie slowly told David about the shoot and tried to explain how important it was to Irma but David never let her finish.

'Are you fucking kidding me?" He exploded with rage. He pointed his finger at her, "you lied to me!"

"I did not lie!"

"You damn well know how I feel about Irma missing school for this modeling crap!"

"Oh so modeling is crap now?" Maddie seethed.

"I really hate the thought of people ogling my daughter!"

"David, Irma is a beauty. People are going to ogle her anyway!"

"But she doesn't need to be on display like a tasty piece of meat!" He raged loudly.

"Oh so I was just a piece of meat?" She glowered at David.

"Probably." He shrugged, "I'm surprised your dad allowed you to prance around half naked for photos!"

"I was never half-naked!" She threw up her hands in disgust.

"Wearing a bikini for a picture? That's half naked!" David fumed, he stared at Maddie.

"You're ridiculous!"

"So tell me Miss Lying Pants, did Irma pose in a bikini?"

Maddie nodded slowly, "it was all very tasteful."

David pursed his lips and nodded, "so my 14 year old daughter was paraded around a group of leering men half-naked..."

"In a bathing suit!" Maddie cut him off.

David glared at her, "half-naked," he repeated, "and that's ok with you?"

"No one touched her David! I was there! And I used to do shoots like this all the time when I was about her age!"

"And you were never hit on my any men on the set?"

Maddie didn't reply. She remembered begin asked out by much older men when her mother wasn't around. She swallowed. She also remembered sneaking out to meet one of those older men – which didn't end well. She wouldn't mention this to David.

"AHA!" David sneered, "and yet you go behind my back and allow our 14 year old daughter to cut school and parade around like a little floozy!" He was beyond angry.

"Don't you ever use that word to describe Irma!" Maddie wanted to smack that smirk off of David's face but restrained herself. She was just about to walk away when Irma ran into the room in tears. She had overheard her parents' vicious fight from the yard.

"Stop it both of you!" Irma screamed! "I don't want to model anymore!"

David looked at his distraught daughter and felt his heart sting, "Irma, I'm sorry I called you a bad word!" He tried to explain but his daughter just looked at him with his identical eyes which were filled with misery.

"Cut it out dad!" She looked at her father, "you have no idea who I am and what I want," she looked at her mother, "and neither do you Mom! And you were wrong not to tell dad about the shoot and about me missing school!"

"It's ok Irma." David tried to placate his daughter.

"No, it isn't!" She told him fiercely, "I don't want to cause trouble between you and mom!"

"Irma, you're.." Maddie tried to say..

"And I do NOT want to be a model anymore!" Irma shouted and raced out of the room. David and Maddie heard her door slam loud enough to shake the walls.

"Good job David!"

David was flabbergasted, he pointed to himself, "me?"

"You're an idiot!"

"Fuck you Maddie!"

"In your dreams!" And she turned and walked out of the room with her head held high.

Maddie went to talk to Irma who was sobbing under the covers like she always did when she was upset. She sat on the bed next to her and petted her head through the covers. "Irma, I'm so sorry you had to hear that. I thought by now you'd be used to our arguments."

"Not over me!" Irma squealed from under her comforter.

Maddie didn't know what to say, "Irma stop this nonsense. Dad and I fight. That's what we do. But then we make up!"

Irma threw the covers off of her and stared at Maddie with angry green eyes that were identical to David's, "Mom, you were wrong to lie to dad!"

"I didn't lie."

Irma raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Okay." Maddie raised her hands up in surrender, "I guess I was not forthcoming with your dad. But I knew he would object and I..."

"So if I don't tell you something because I know that you won't like it, then it's okay?"

"Of course not!" Maddie became frazzled, "but it's different."

"How?"

"Well you're a child."

"You need to tell dad you're sorry. And please mom don't lie for me again. Okay?"

How was her daughter so wise with parents like her and David, Maddie thought to herself, then she nodded, "Fine."

Even though Maddie told Irma she was going to apologize to David when she went downstairs to see him, he was gone. And when he did come home hours later, Maddie could smell a slight smell of liquor on his breath.

After their argument, David knew he needed to get away from Maddie before the fight escalated. David couldn't bear to be around his wife. He needed to leave and blow off some steam. He decided to visit a neighborhood bar and sit in the corner, drink a beer, and brood until he felt calm enough to go home.

David was still dead set against Irma's modeling career. She was too young and just the thought of her being leered at by strange men made him disgusted. And the idea that Maddie not only lied to him but had gone against his wishes made him feel hurt and angry. David ran into some old friends and before he knew it the time had slipped away from him. The company and beers made him feel calmer so he decided to head home.

Maddie was waiting on the couch for David to come home. She wanted to clear the air with him but as the time passed and he wasn't home – Maddie became angrier and angrier and by the time she heard his car pull up – she was livid.

When David walked into the house, he threw his keys on the table by the door and kicked off his shoes then he turned and came face to face with a furious blonde. "Maddie."

"David!" She looked him up and down then sniffed, "you've been drinking!"

He pushed passed her, "you really have become a great detective!"

Maddie grabbed his arm to stop him, David whipped around, "leave me alone Maddie." he told her nastily, "I am not drunk. I had a couple of beers!

Maddie ignored him, "I think that you know that going to bars and drinking is a no go for me!" She sneered, "have you forgotten the last time you started this crap?" They had been divorced for a couple of years and it hadn't been a happy time for either of them.

David remembered those dark days but he was too angry to care, "oh I haven't forgotten," he sneered back, "maybe it was for the best!" Once those words left his mouth he wished he could pull them back but Maddie made him so mad. Was she threatening that she was going to divorce him again?

Maddie looked at him with a mixture of shock, hurt, and anger, "maybe it was!" She seethed then turned her back on David and went upstairs with her back straight. David didn't see the tears falling from her eyes.

Despite their vow not to go to bed angry with each other, the couple didn't talk for nearly a week. David refused to sleep on the couch so they slept in the same bed, each laying at the very end of the bed, - angry, alone, scared, and sad. Although, neither would admit it, they couldn't fathom the thought of breaking up again.

The kids were nervous. The last time the house was filled with silence between their parents, they had broken up soon after. Irma was beside herself since she believed the angst between her parents was her fault. She tried to talk to her mom but was told to mind her business, Irma attempted to talk to her father but he told Irma that it had nothing to do with her. Irma told Tripp what had happened about the modeling and the latest shoot. Tripp agreed with his mother that Irma was too talented and too beautiful not to model but he also agreed with his father that Irma needed a normal teenage life – and he was a bit miffed with his mother for lying. But Tripp decided to stay out of it.

David knew that things couldn't go on like this with his wife. If he had to be the one to make amends then he would. His marriage was more important than stupid pride.

Maddie missed her husband. Sleeping beside him in bed without being able to touch him was painful. And the silence was breaking her heart. Maddie decided that she and David needed to sit down and talk instead of falling into the same trap of avoidance and bitterness that had destroyed their life once before.

Maddie called David on his office phone, he picked up with a cute greeting but when he heard her voice he turned serious. "Maddie."

"I think we need to talk."

David's heart stood still. He had avoided Maddie in fear of what she would say to him, "okay," he croaked out.

"Can you get away early?"

David though quickly, "I have a client coming in at 11 but I'm free after that."

"Let's meet at home around noon?" Maddie suggested. "I want to have privacy so we can speak without the kids overhearing."

David felt his blood turn to ice.

After his client left, David rushed home like a bat out of Hell. He was nervous and felt scared and insecure – all feelings he tried to avoid at all costs. He tossed his jacket on the chair, took off his tie, kicked off his shoes and waited. He didn't have to wait long. He heard Maddie pull up. David flopped on the couch and turned on the TV like he didn't have a care in the world.

Maddie was nervous. She was also unsure and scared. Those feelings, especially when it came to her husband, left her cold. He hoped that they could talk and not scream at each other. When she walked into the house she saw David sprawled out on the sofa with the TV on.

As soon as Maddie walked in the house, David turned off the television and sat up. He looked over at her and felt his heart beat fast. "Maddie."

"David." Maddie walked over and sat beside him on the couch. "We need to talk."

David looked into her blue eyes that were filled with nervousness and pain, his heart hurt, "so what's on that blonde noggin of yours?" He ventured carefully.

Maddie didn't know how to start the conversation but David began to talk first.

"I miss you baby." He spoke slowly, "I don't want to lose you again," he ran his hands over his balding head, "I didn't mean what I said the other day."

Maddie nodded, "same. I was just angry." She searched his face, "and I was scared. You know how I feel about you drinking!"

David nodded, "I swear to you I was not drunk. I had a couple of beers and met up with some of the guys from my old bowling team." Maddie nodded, David continued, "but you lying to me about the modeling call was not right. I thought we agreed to be honest with each other."

"I was wrong David. And I am sorry. I won't let it happen again." No explanation, no excuse just an apology and a promise. "I am trying to understand your feelings about Irma and modeling. But we have to allow her to spread her wings if she chooses."

"She's only 14!" David argued, "I don't want her modeling in bikinis or underwear or some sexy outfits! She's still a baby!"

"My dad felt the same so mom agreed that I wouldn't model in swimsuits etc until I turned 16. I guess I can agree to that also."

David nodded, "and no more missing school!"

Maddie sighed, "we will try but if she does need to miss a day here and there, I swear I will let you know."

David grinned and Maddie's heart fluttered, "now babe why couldn't we talk it over like this last week?"

Maddie shook her head as she moved closer to her husband, "guess the making up part is too good to miss?"

David moved over Maddie, his hand snaked up her dress, "I need to screw you sweetheart," he purred into her mouth.

Maddie's legs widened to allow David's hand to move higher up her thigh, her body was craving what it had missed the last week, "David!" She gasped as his fingers began to rub over her throbbing nub slowly. "Make me come." She begged as her fingers trailed over the bulge in his pants.

David didn't have to be asked twice, he knew just how to make his woman reach paradise. After Maddie came, the couple moved to the bedroom where they made up for lost time.

Irma was overjoyed when she saw her mom and dad draped around each other on the couch when she walked in from school. Tripp was at baseball practice and wouldn't be home until later.

Irma's career took off but it was curbed by Maddie's stipulations that her daughter not be shot in a bikini or other revealing clothes until she was older and that most of her shoots were done during school vacations or on the weekend. Irma's popularity was so high that many of the magazines and photographers agreed to the demands.

Tripp was getting serious with Lucy to David's chagrin. David decided to have a talk with his son.

"I love her dad!" Tripp exclaimed, David felt like he was looking in a mirror that went back in time about 30 years.

David ran his hand over his face, "You're 15! What do you know about love?"

Tripp looked at him with anger, "I know I always want to be with her and I know how I feel when I'm around her!"

David gestured toward Tripp's groin area, "how that feels you mean."

Tripp was furious, "Are you serious? We're not having sex!"

David didn't understand his son. He was going with one girl but not getting any? Whose son was this? David ignored what Tripp just said, "I just want you to see other girls. You're way too young to get tied down with one girl – especially if you're not getting any."

Tripp's green eyes widened then narrowed, "I'm not like you dad!" Tripp shouted, "I don't need to mess around with loads of girls. I want to be with just one –Lucy!"

David looked at Tripp like he had three heads, "Well, I also want to be with one woman and that woman is your mother – but I'm a grown man. You're a child!"

"I am not a child! I know how I feel!"

Maddie and Irma walked into the house during the argument. They had been out shopping. "What's all the shouting?" Maddie asked as she put her shopping bags on the sofa, "we could hear you from outside!"

Tripp and David replied together:

Tripp: (pointing at David) He's trying ruin my life!

David: (pointing at Tripp) He's ruining his life!

Maddie looked at both her men with her no-nonsense look, "please! One of you explain what is going on!" she turned toward Tripp, "tell me!"

Tripp tried to explain to his mother about his feelings and how his dad was telling him to break up with Lucy.

David was aghast, "I never said for you to break up with Lucy! I just don't think it is a good thing for you to be so serious about her! You're 15!"

Tripp turned to David, "You told me to see other girls!"

David nodded, "but you can still go out with Lucy! Why do you have to be exclusive?"

Irma sat on the couch and listened to the arguments. In a way she agreed with her father. Tripp and Lucy were too young to be steady with one person. Irma liked to date different boys.

Maddie held her hands out to shush her husband. "David, Tripp is not like you! Stop trying to make him into your clone!"

David felt frustrated, "I'm doing no such thing! I just think that he is too young to be tied down! I want him to see other girls."

"I don't want too!" Tripp said running his fingers through his hair just like his father did when he was confused or upset, "I love Lucy!"

David threw up his hands, "I can't force you to do what I think is right, but I hope you come to your senses. Maybe when you go away to college you will spread your wings,"

"You mean have girls spread their legs!" Tripp sneered.

Maddie was stunned, "Tripp! Watch your mouth!"

Irma started to giggle.

Tripp threw his sister a dirty look, "well, sorry but it's true. Dad spent his time screwing around."

Irma laughed, "Tripp and Irma aren't doing the deed but he did buy a box of condoms."

"Shut up Irma!"

"Is that true Tripp?" Maddie wanted to know; these kids were turning her hair grey.

Tripp nodded, "we decided to wait – but just in case..." his young voice trailed off in embarrassment.

Irma laughed louder. Maddie turned to her with a frown, "Irma go to your room!"

"Why? I know more than you about," she gestured toward her brother, "his love life. Or the lack of..."

David saw more of himself in his daughter than he did his son.

Tripp's face was red with shame and anger, "shut up Irma. I mean it! Lucy shouldn't be telling you about us!"

Irma laughed, "calm down bro, she doesn't tell me much, but I have eyes. I know you two aren't doing the horizontal hoochie coo yet."

Maddie threw a look at David, "where does she get this stuff?"

David put up his hands as if to ward off an assault, "no clue Maddie!" He winked at Irma.

Tripp turned to Irma with a smirk, "what about you and Brody? I heard you were making out in the movies." He raised an eyebrow.

Irma jumped up with a scowl, "who told you that?" She did make out with Brody – but kissing was as far as she went.

"Brody told Mike who is Lucy's cousin." Tripp gave her a lopsided grin, "and well she told me!"

David turned to Irma with a frown, "Irma is this true?"

Maddie waited for her daughter to reply. She was way too young to be out with boys! And Irma had told them she was going out with Joanne and a few other girls to the movies! "You told me that you were going to the movies with your girlfriends!" Maddie accused Irma.

Irma turned to her mother with innocent green eyes, "I did go to the movies with my friends! I never said only girlfriends!" Irma insisted. "Brody is my friend."

"Who kisses their friends with tongue?" Tripp teased his sister.

"Shut up Tripp!" Irma threw a couch cushion at him.

"Enough!" David and Maddie shouted in unison. David shook his head, "Irma you are much too young to be kissing boys!"

Irma pointed to her brother, "he's been kissing Lucy since he was like 12!"

"That's different!" David's jaw was clenched in anger.

Both Maddie and Irma turned to stare at David with steel eyes, "Why?" They demanded to know.

David ran his hand over his head, "it just is!"

Irma was angry, "oh because he's a boy it's ok for him? But not for me because I'm a girl!"

David turned to Maddie for help but she just gestured toward Irma, "tell her David."

David shook his head, "well girls get a reputation."

Maddie pointed to her husband but looked at Irma, "your dad is a sexist!"

"I am not!" David defended himself, "but you know loose girls get a bad name!"

Irma narrowed her eyes, "are you calling me loose because I kissed a boy?"

David, "you have to be careful Irms, boys talk and…"

Irma looked at Tripp, "I hate you!" She screamed at him, then turned to David, "and I hate you too!" She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door so hard that a picture fell off the wall.

Tripp was also through with the conversation and walked into the kitchen for a snack. Arguing made him hungry.

Maddie and David flopped on the couch together. David looked at Maddie, "ya think we can trade them in for some more pets?" As he said that Motown came racing down the stairs then they heard loud screams from Irma. "Get out of here you filthy animal!"

David and Maddie raced up the stairs to Irma's room which smelled terrible. "I hate Motown too!" She had accidently locked the dog in her room, and he had pooped on her floor. She fell to her bed in her usual dramatic fashion.

David and Maddie looked at each other and burst into loud laughter which only made Irma sob louder. "Well maybe not more pets." David laughed.

The weeks passed quickly. The agency had a lot of new clients that required lots of attention. David was a little miffed that Maddie had been too busy shuttling Irma around after school and on weekends that she was rarely at the office. He knew, despite what she had promised, that Irma's modeling would interfere with their lives. And he didn't like it one bit but he didn't want to start a war with Maddie over this so he kept his mouth shut but it was getting harder with each new gig.

It came to a head one day when Maddie and Irma couldn't make Richie's birthday dinner.

"Really Maddie!" David stomped around the bedroom in anger, "do you have to accept every single assignment for Irma?"

Maddie knew she had been pushing it with David but she wanted Irma to get jobs in the USA so they wouldn't have to traipse to Europe. She told David that.

He looked at his wife and shook his head, "is that your excuse? How bout Irma take some time off to spend with her family and," he frowned, "and friends if she still has any left!" He turned to look toward Irma's room.

Maddie looked at David with a scowl, "she has Joanna!"

David's head whipped around, "she's her aunt, I meant friends who like her because she's Irma!" He brushed his fingers over his balding head, "anyway I really would like if you cancelled this one shoot. Everybody is going to be there, even your folks!"

Maddie knew he was right but this was an important shoot, but Maddie liked the way David asked her to cancel instead of demanding. She sighed, "okay David. But canceling gigs can't become a habit or Irma will be crossed off their lists."

David nodded, he was elated that they could talk this out like 2 mature adults instead of screaming at each other. He sauntered toward Maddie with a devilish look in his eyes, "well look at us here, Blondie. No screaming, no cursing – just discussing and compromising like two grown-ups." He pulled her into his arms. "Thank you, Mrs. Addison."

Maddie put her arms around David's neck, "how bout you thank me properly, big boy?" She reached into his sweat pants and placed her hand on his member which sprang to life.

David smirked, "oh I'm gonna thank you alright you hussy!"

And he did all night long.

David and Maddie went on living their lives -

FAST FORWARD

2 Years Later

s/13435108/1/M-D-SECOND-TIME-AROUND-FIVE-YEARS-LATER


End file.
